


Couples Costume

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, School Dances, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski has the job of chaperoning the school dance when he realises his son is wearing one half of a couple’s costume and he wants to know who has the other half.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 33
Kudos: 536
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Couples Costume

"Jackson,” Sheriff Stilinski said warningly.

The young man jumped, snatching his arm back from the punch bowls and quickly hiding the silver flask behind his back as he turned to face the Sheriff.

“Hello, sir,” Jackson said, feigning innocence.

He flashed a charming smile, but it had no affect on John.

John levelled him with an unwavering look and he held out his hand, motioning for Jackson to hand the flask over.

Jackson bowed his head, looking guilty as he moved his hand from behind his back and handed over the flask.

“You can pick it up from the station tomorrow,” John said.

“What?” Jackson objected.

“I’m not going to let you spike the punch and I’m not going to give you back a flask of alcohol before you drive home?” John asked.

Jackson tensed. “Are you going to tell my parents?”

“Not if you don’t try this again,” John promised.

Jackson nodded.

“Now, go on,” John said, nodding towards the crowd.

Jackson hurried back over to his group of friends.

John shook his head, sliding the flask into the inside pocket of his windcheater.

He looked around the large space of the school gym. The large room had been decorated for the Halloween dance; with a canopy of white fabric and orange, purple and black streamers strung from the ceiling to make it look like a tent, strings of lights followed the curves of the fabric and trailed down the walls, and stacks of jack-o-lanterns that the students had carved.

There were a few tables set up around the corners of the room with orange table cloths draped over them and fake candles sitting in the middle of the table to light them.

Students moved around the space, dressed in costumes; standing in small groups around the edges of the hall, talking, or joining the crowd in the middle of the hall, dancing.

A familiar face emerged from the crowd, making his way over to John.

Stiles’ hair had been coloured with pink on one side and blue on the other, matching the eye shadow that Lydia had put on him. He had tattooed painted on him with eyeliner. He had a thick choker with silver letters spelling out PUDDIN around his neck.

He wore a pair of tight red pleather pants with a studded belt, a jacket that was split in half – one side red and the other blue – and a slightly torn tee-shirt with curved black lettering that read ‘ _Daddy’s Lil Monster_ ’. The shirt was cropped short and slightly torn at the bottom, revealing a glimpse of Stiles’ toned abs and slender waist. To complete the look, he carried around a foam replica of the baseball bat from _Suicide Squad_.

“Hey, kiddo,” John greeted.

“I thought chaperones had to dress up too?” Stiles asked, looking his dad up and down.

“I did dress up,” John replied. “I’m a Sheriff.”

Stiles levelled him with an exasperated look.

“Forget about me,” John said, changing the subject. He pointed at Stiles’ costume. “Harley Quinn, right?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, looking down at himself. “I wanted the more classic red and black look, but this was all they had available.”

“Now, if I remember rightly, that costume was marketed as a couples costume,” John said, looking his son up and down. “So, where’s your Joker?”

“Poison Ivy, actually,” Stiles replied.

“Let me guess… Lydia,” John guessed.

“No,” Stiles answered. “She’s Daphne.”

“Daphne?” John repeated, confused.

“From Scooby Doo,” Stiles explained.

“Allison?”

“She’s Velma,” Stiles answered. “Lydia’s Daphne, Isaac’s Fred, Allison’s Velma, and Scott’s Shaggy—he’s even carrying around a Scooby Doo plushie.”

“Okay, so who’s your Ivy?” John asked. He waved dismissively. “It doesn’t matter—I want a photo of you two, so take me to them.”

“John,” Coach Finstock called out, making his way over to the Sheriff’s side.

Stiles swallowed hard. He turned to Lydia as she stepped up beside him, leaning in close and whispering, “Can you find Derek and give him the heads up; I’m being forced to out him?”

“On it,” Lydia said quietly, turning and disappearing into the crowd.

Stiles felt his chest tighten, his heart hammering against his ribs. He felt the lump in his throat swell. His heart beat faster as tears began to prick at his eyes.

He looked over his shoulder to see Lydia enter the gym again with Derek by her side.

Derek was dressed in a pair or red pleather pants and a corset-like deep green vest that was embroidered with light green thread in the pattern of ivy leaves with fake leaves of ivy sewn onto it to make it 3D. A vine of fake ivy was coiled around each of his arms, accentuating the curves of his firm biceps.

His sharp cheek bones were highlighted by a soft shade of green that matched the colour of his eye shadow. Lydia had used eyelash glue to stick fake ivy leaves to Derek’s eyebrows and red hair spray to colour his hair.

His face lit up with sweet smile when he saw Stiles.

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles whispered under his breath when Derek reached him.

“It’s okay,” Derek replied, keeping his voice low. “No matter what happens, you’ve still got me.”

Derek looked at him lovingly, his pale aventurine eyes sparkling in the glow of the string lights.

Stiles returned his smile, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat.

Derek took Stiles’ trembling hand in his own, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Stiles drew in a deep breath, trying to steady his racing heart. He turned back towards his dad just as Coach said goodbye and chased off after a student causing trouble.

“Dad,” Stiles started slowly, his voice tense and anxious. “This is Derek… My boyfriend.”

A look of surprise passed over John’s face as he looked from Stiles to Derek.

Derek offered his a smile, tightening his hold on Stiles’ shaking hand.

John smiled in return.

“You look great, Derek,” he said. “Do you mind if I get a picture of you two?”

“Sure,” Derek said, stepping closer to Stiles’ side.

He saw Stiles’ shoulders drop as he let out a sigh of relief. His hand was still shaking as he held on to Derek.

John dug his phone out of his pocket and quickly took a photo of the two of them. He smiled at them as he lowered his phone. “Thank you.”

“Do you want a drink?” Derek asked them both.

“I’m alright, thank you,” John replied.

“I’d like one please,” Stiles answered.

Derek nodded, giving Stiles’ hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and making his way over to the drinks table.

Stiles felt he sense of dread return, his chest tightening.

“I wanted to tell you…” Stiles said, looking down at his feet. “I was just… I was scared that you’d hate me.”

“Stiles,” John said softly, setting his hand on his son’s shoulder and craning his neck to look Stiles in the eye. “You are my son and I love you, no matter what.”

Glistening tears welled in Stiles’ eyes, lit by the surrounding lights. A weak smile turned up the corner of his mouth.

“How long have you two been together?” John asked.

“About eight months,” Stiles admitted.

“You managed to keep this from me for eight months?” John asked, stunned.

Stiles shrugged.

“I’m happy for you,” John said, smiling as he gently tousled his son’s hair.

“Thanks, dad.”

“Now, go have fun.”

A while later, John stepped out of the gym to patrol the halls and the outside of the building to make sure no students were sneaking off to cause trouble. He made his way around the side of the old red brick building and slowed when he saw Stiles sitting outside on a step.

He went to walk forward when he heard the door open and a familiar voice said, “Hey, you okay?”

Stiles turned slightly, smiling as he looked up at Derek.

“Yeah,” he answered. “I just needed a break from the crowd and the music.”

“Do you want some company?” Derek asked hesitantly.

“I’d love some.”

Derek stepped forward, sitting down on the step beside Stiles.

“Sorry I’m not more fun.”

“I’m having plenty of fun just spending time with you,” Derek said. He paused, thinking for a moment. “Do you want to dance?”

“I want to dance, but I just feel so overwhelmed in there,” Stiles admitted.

“Okay,” Derek said, digging into his pocket and fishing out his phone. He scrolled through his music library before picking a song and turning up the volume just a little. It was a slow song with a soft melody.

Derek rose to his feet and held a hand out to Stiles.

Stiles smiled as he took Derek’s hand, letting him pull Stiles to his feet. He pulled him closer, holding Stiles’ hand in his as he set his other hand on Stiles’ hip and began to sway.

Stiles let out a quiet chuckle as he rested his head against Derek’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around Derek’s shoulder as he swayed back and forth, following the sweet melody of the song.

Derek rested his cheek atop Stiles’ head as they danced slowly beneath the light of the back door and the streetlights along the car park.

John couldn’t help but smile as he watched them, a sense of relief filling his chest when he saw the smile on his son’s face.

“It’s time to announce the winners of the costume contest,” Natalie Martin announced as Stiles and Derek made their way back into the gym.

The crowd gathered around the small stage that had been set up at the far end of the gym.

“First up; the award for best dressed girl.” Natalie opened the envelope and read the name, “Supergirl; Erica Reyes.”

The crowd applauded as Erica made her way up onto the stage.

Natalie handed her a bouquet of flowers and a certificate.

Erica thanked her before making her way off stage.

“Next up, the award for best dressed boy goes to…” Natalie opened the next envelope. “The gladiator; Danny Mahealani.”

The crowd cheered again as Danny – shirtless and dressed as a gladiator – stepped up onto the stage to receive his certificate and flowers.

“And now for the best dressed group,” Natalie continued once Danny had joined the crowd again. “The best dressed group goes to—” She opened the envelope. “—the Scooby Doo gang; Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, and Scott McCall.”

The crowd cheered loudly as they made their way up onto the stage to receive their certificates and flowers.

They made their way down off the stage and Natalie picked up another envelope.

A buzz of confused chatter filled the room.

“And a last minute addition,” Natalie said. “The award for the best couples costume goes to—” She opened the envelope. “—Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy; Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale.”

The crowd roared with applause. A few people let out sharp wolf whistles.

Stiles bowed his head, trying to hide his blush.

Derek reached out and took his hand, leading the way through the crowd and up to the stage.

They made their way up the small flight of stairs and across the stage, accepting the certificates that read ‘ _Best Dressed Couple_ ’ with their names written beneath the elegantly typed title and a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers.

Stiles smiled sweetly, sticking close to Derek as the crowd’s applause grew louder.

They made their way off stage and over to where Lydia, Isaac, Allison and Isaac stood.

Lydia bounded over to Stiles’ side, wrapping her arms around him as she congratulated him. Scott gave Derek a half-hug before hugging Stiles.

Stiles’ face was lit with a bright smile. He turned to face Derek, stepping closer to him and leaning against his side.

John couldn’t help but smile as he watched them—watched how happy his son was, watched the way his eyes lit up as he looked at Derek lovingly. He couldn’t help but feel happy for his son.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
